Pain
by PriiincessaKate
Summary: Nat and Alex. Always together. Until one devastating night when the worst thing imaginable happens...


Alex had his face buried in his hands.

Tears were streaming down his face.

David put his arm around him, attempting to comfort him but it didn't work. Rosalina wept on Quassim's shoulder. The whole band couldn't fully understand what had happened; all they knew is that it was bad.

Mr Wolff sat on the other side away from Alex.

He couldn't even look at him. He didn't know how his own son could have done such a thing.

Doctors rushed past them none stopping to tell them what was happening behind closed doors.

It was late. Everyone was sleeping when it happened. It had been only half an hour ago. Now they were wide awake waiting for news, any news!

Alex lifted his head up. He tried to make eye contact with his dad but he just looked away.

His shirt was covered in blood…

…Nat's blood.

No one there knew of what had happened that led to Nat ending up here. Only Mr Wolff and Alex knew the truth. If Alex had known what would have happened he would never have dreamed of taking his dad's pen knife that day.

Three quarters of an hour ago Nat and Alex were walking down the street laughing and talking. They had just come from a late party and took the long way home. The rest of the band left the party early but Nat and Alex stuck it out till the end.

They didn't notice they were being followed.

"You and Juanita looked pretty cosy" Nat teased.

"Shut up!" Alex laughed, he was quite embarrassed.

Nat just laughed and grabbed him with one arm giving him a little squeeze.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" Alex replied looking up at his brother.

"Aww look brotherly love!" The voice came out of nowhere. In a second though they were surround by a gang, all wearing hoods so you couldn't see there faces.

Nat immediately pulled Alex closer to him.

"You shouldn't be out on your own; you never know who you might bump into!" Another sneered.

"Thanks for the advice" Nat said. He attempted to get past them but one of them pushed him back.

Alex then became scared. Nat could sense this so squeezed his arm to signal that they were going to be ok.

"Excuse me" Nat said calmly.

"Of course sir!" One said letting him go past him. But as Alex tried the boy once again blocked his way.

"Move out my way!" Alex hissed. He was past scared now, his fear had turned into anger.

"I beg your pardon?" One asked laughing.

"Come on guys let him past!" Nat said.

"Shut up, guy" One mimicked nastily.

That's when Alex pulled out the pen knife he had took from his dad to impress Juanita.

"Oh no! He's got a knife!" the one who stopped him passing dramatically said.

"Alex! Put that thing away!" Nat said, he was scared that Alex might do something stupid.

"I think you better…" The gang man didn't get to say much more.

Alex lunged at him but he jumped out of the way.

It happened all so quickly.

Alex flew straight past him and into Nat.

The gang ran off as fast as they could.

Nat fell to the ground, as Alex let go of the knife.

"Nat!" Alex screamed. He knelt down and held his brother in his arms.

"Alex…" Nat whispered.

"Ssshhh…don't talk! I'll get help" Alex said reaching for his phone in his pocket.

"Alex…this isn't your fault" Nat breathed.

Alex fumbly typed in 911.

"Ambulance please" He gave the details and then called his dad.

"I'll be there" Was all his dad said.

"Hold on buddy, help is on the way!" Alex cried cradling his brother.

"I love you…" Nat whispered as he fell unconscious.

After that everything became a blur. Now they waited for the news of what was going on.

After what seemed like ages a doctor finally came out.

"I'm so sorry, Nat passed away two minutes ago"

Alex fell to the ground.

The band were stunned to silence.

Mr Wolff went blank.

Nat's last words fell into Alex's mind.

_I love you_

The three words rung in his head, Nat's words.

How could he say that when it was his entire fault?

Mr Wolff finally broke the silence. He picked up Alex and held him in his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" Mr Wolff cried.

"I just want Nat" Alex screamed hysterically.

Nat had always been there for him.

Always…

…until he took him out of the world.


End file.
